Shadow Tears
by Midnight-Dreams-Eternity
Summary: Querido alguien - escribió en el papel - hoy conocí a alguien muy extraño, no solo por su cabello azul y su intrigante mirada si no porque soy la única que puede verlo. No, no estoy loca es real; dice ser un fantasma. ... Kiara tiene un encuentro inesperado… alguien que odiaba y amaba desde que tenía memoria y ese alguien es un fantasma...


Shadow tears.

Entre al lugar embrujado, para mí no parecía más que una casa muy descuidada pero detrás de mí una voz casi me provoca un infarto:

- ¿Erza? - Me pregunto. Di media vuelta lentamente y me encontré con él: de extraño cabello azul y profundos ojos negros. ¿Qué hacia un muchacho en un lugar como ese?

...

- ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte? - pregunte con los ojos escociendo, lagrimas saldrían. Apretaba la mandíbula y los puños y veía al piso

- Porque yo… estoy muerto. Quizás sea un fantasma.

...

- ¡¿Podrías dejarme sola un momento, Gerard?! - grité furiosa y él me miro con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos hasta que reaccioné.

- ¿Q-qué? - me quede callada ¿Por qué le había dicho eso?

- Yo…yo…lo siento, Kyriel…

Gerard… ese era el nombre de aquel hombre que había querido olvidar…

...

_Tengo la convicción de que no existes y sin embargo te siento cada noche_

_-Mario Benedetti_

...

Kiara tiene un encuentro inesperado… alguien que odiaba y amaba desde que tenía memoria y ese alguien es un fantasma, el cual la hace pasar por un sinfín de experiencias… pero detrás de todo esto… hay una historia.

Prefacio.

_Tengo la convicción de que no existes y sin embargo te siento cada noche_

_-Mario Benedetti_

A veces es extraño como pueden resultar las cosas: de un simple encuentro, de una mirada, del viento en tu rostro, de una sonrisa, de un desconocido. Todas esas cosas cambian tu vida. A veces la mejoran, otras, la empeoran pero siempre queda esa marca, por mínima que sea, esa marca siempre estará en ti.

…

El cielo estaba teñido de un rojo, un rojo sangriento, violento. El aire era frio, seco. Las miradas eran distantes:

Así que te vas… - ella estaba sentada en una roca mirando el paisaje que se alzaba frente a ellos: Magnolia. Los tejados de las casas bajo la luz del atardecer. No se atrevía a mirar a aquel hombre a los ojos, los sentimientos frustrados, de resentimiento y tristeza no permitían que lo viera, porque sabía que lagrimas… lagrimas delatoras caerían de sus ojos; bajó la mirada y sonrió – A pesar de todo creí que te quedarías siempre conmigo.

El hombre frente a ella sonrió melancólico, y suspiró mirando la ciudad, de sus labios no salió palabra alguna. Porque las palabras sobraban, porque ninguna palabra expresaría lo que en realidad quería decir.

Gerard…- la voz ahogada de ella rompió el silencio vacio y solitario que se había creado – Gerard…- repitió y él la observo – Yo siempre… siempre te he odiado – dijo sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

No te culpo – afirmo él con una lastimera sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su tristeza. – A fin de cuentas no soy alguien digno de ser amado – alejo su mirada y miro en dirección contraria. Ella negó con la cabeza, con la mirada hacia el piso y los puños cerrados sobre sus piernas, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, los sollozos retumbaban en los oídos del peliazul.

Vamos… ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó con una sonrisa, y antes de que pudiera levantar el rostro, Gerard estaba en cuclillas a su lado. Tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo mientras limpiaba esas traicioneras lagrimas con la yema de su dedo. – Kiara… no me gusta que llores– susurró pero el llanto de la pelinegra se volvió aun más fuerte. Ella tomo la playera de Gerard con fuerza, acercándolo a ella y lloro en su pecho.

Creí que no volvería a verte, Gerard…– dijo entre llanto. Gerard se quedo parado sin moverse, sorprendido ante las palabras de ella.

Erza…- susurró – Fueron las mismas palabras que me dijo Erza... – Kiara se separo de él mientras la noche caía por fin sobre ellos.

Siempre es Erza…- suspiro y sin volver a mirarlo a los ojos se alejo de allí. Lo último que vio de Gerard, fue una sonrisa…

No… siempre eres tú… - las últimas palabras de Gerard, no fueron escuchadas por la pelinegra.

…

Días después, en ese mismo lugar la pelinegra lloraba gritando el nombre de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, la persona que había hecho que abandonara la soledad… la persona que amaba pero la cual se había ido.


End file.
